


La vendimia o La ninfa élfica

by theway



Category: Original Work
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Fingering, Anal Prolapse, Anal Sex, Bodily Fluids, Body Worship, Clothed Sex, Come Inflation, Doggy Style, Dom/sub, Elf/Human Relationship(s), Elves, Erotica, Extremely Underage, F/M, Female Character of Color, First Time, Foot Fetish, Foot Jobs, Gratuitous Smut, Hand Jobs, Height Kink, Hero Worship, High Fantasy, Interracial Relationship, Lolicon, Love Confessions, Multiple Orgasms, Neck Kissing, No Genitals, One Shot, Oral Sex, POV Third Person, Pedophilia, Race Play, Requited Love, Rimming, Self-Lubrication, Semi-Public Sex, Size Kink, Stomach Bulging, Teasing, True Love, Virginity Kink, Wet & Messy, extremely dirty talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:47:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21920098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theway/pseuds/theway
Summary: Hero summoned ✅Sacred forest saved ✅Demons killed ✅Super cute wood elf's affections won?! 🤔 ✅The Hero may be a pervert, but his petite elven crush is even more! She even has a little secret…
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 21
Kudos: 81
Collections: Intellectual Collection





	La vendimia o La ninfa élfica

**Author's Note:**

> What's up pervs. I still don't know Spanish. I couldn't finish what I've been working on in time for Christmas, so here's this instead. I hope you like it, and that it warms you up for winter, unless you're Strayan, in which case the southern hemisphere and the thrill of committing a crime will warm you plenty.
> 
> I've also created the Intellectual Collection for the lulz. You're welcome to contribute to it, if you like.
> 
> Shoutouts to MTNO for returning to active duty. Also to Comic LO for enduring all the way to 2020, in spite of the Olympics. You make Zeus proud.

That night, everyone was celebrating the Hero’s achievements. They had much to be thankful for: he’d stopped the looting and raiding of the spirit forest; he’d banished the demons that came after; he’d slaughtered the corrupt lords who’d orchestrated the menace; he’d brokered the treaty between the wood elves, guardians of the forest, and the humans much too dependent on its gifts, be that food or lumber. There had been objections to summoning a stranger from another world; those voices were now silent. Things had worked out excellent. In fact, they had exceeded expectations.

Of more interest now was capitalising on the success. It was obvious the Hero was on his way up in this world, perhaps even on his way to royalty. The post of a local lord had indeed been offered, but he’d denied it on grounds that he would be spending far too much time travelling to be any good. But what if the offer had been higher? With a few more achievements under his belt, after some more adventures, would the king appoint him governor? Viceroy? Perhaps even give him a position in his court? The king had daughters; perhaps the Hero would soon marry.

There was no way any fair, nubile lass would let such an opportunity go—or an enterprising father, for that matter. A feast was due, and the perfect alibi to leave the Hero inebriated and vulnerable. He’d shown little interest in anyone since his summoning, with even his party members having never seen him flirt, but after some alcohol, perhaps he would lower his inhibitions and make a move, or allow himself to be moved _on_. It was strange thinking of him as a shy person, considering his valour and courage, but stranger things had happened, and, after all, he’d grown up in another world, with a different culture and different mores. Maybe that was the way of his world, and he couldn’t quite adapt to this one, though he seemed at home on first glance.

The plan, if ever there were one, met two roadblocks. First, with so many ladies shoving their bosoms into the Hero’s face, the individual effect of any single pair was lessened, for he was swimming in a sea of tits. Perhaps they should have seen that coming and coordinated their efforts better. It would have been irrelevant regardless, because no one could have predicted that a wood elf would be there, celebrating with them.

The wood elves were not only incredibly antagonistic towards humans—some might even say racist—they were also sworn to protect their forest until death, practically confined to it all their lives. They took isolationism to the logical extreme. For any other group—even if they’d made a peace deal with a bunch of sentient telepathic spiders—it would be reasonable to have at least a few of them as guests, but never an elf. They hardly wrote a letter on the most joyful of occasions, never mind being there.

Nevertheless, there was one of them there: Erika, a notorious and very ancient warrior. She was female, beautiful, and _very_ risqué. Why, her non-dress could hardly be called clothing, for she exposed more than she covered. The elves were known for their chastity, but not for their modesty, taking an almost exhibitionist pleasure in showing off their perfect bodies in spite of their asexual reproduction; this forest’s nymphs were the literal fruit of their tree god.

One could tell the elven subspecies apart from their colours and facial features. Erika’s skin was a very saturated brown, like an oak’s bark. Her green hair normally reached to the floor, but tonight it was braided in a labyrinthine, elaborate manner, so it was a large bun on her head; it matched her emerald eyes. Unique to this forest’s nymphs were their epicanthic eye folds; that had taken the Hero by surprise.

Erika was almost naked, save for a long strip of silk. Its midpoint was behind her neck, for support, so its loose ends covered a breast each, just barely, with ribs around them and sternum between them. Then, just under her navel, they were knotted together to cover her crotch. To spare her any “accidents”, she had a small, silver chain around her waist, holding the fabric relatively in place. She didn’t leave much to the imagination; her crotch was _almost_ visible, and everyone could see her pubic bones. Even her shape of her nipples could be made out, erect as they were in the chilly evening air. The silk would’ve been semitransparent, but it was decorated with archaic elven writing that only her people comprehended. She had nothing on her legs and feet, and, of course, her rear was completely exposed. It was even more scandalous in light of her youthful body: her actual age boggled the mind, but physically she would have passed as a 7 or 8-year-old child, albeit one of supernatural beauty and angelic proportions.

She had no breasts, and was impossibly slender; no human lived with shoulders and hips this narrow. The impression was reinforced by her long legs; more than half her total height was below her hips. She knew full well of the effect she was having: women were looking at her with exasperation, disgust, even jealousy; men with confused desire. Should they turn away, lest they be paedophiles? Should stare on, as only homosexuals could refuse her charms? Life was hard for the insecure individual. Notably, the Hero was looking at her, and she was looking back at him. No one would dare suggest anything for lack of hard evidence, but it wasn’t the platonic sort of look.

They did not speak, but for when she’d asked him if he wanted a drink; he merely nodded. While she was fetching it, and while she was pouring, she made sure to accidentally brush a limb on him, to accidentally stretch her legs, to accidentally sway her hips and arch her back, so that the concave ridge of her spine, the dimples above her butt, and her little ribs would be all the more obvious. And her arse; she had a godlike arse. Tiny, tight, but round, at once erotic and innocent; attractive despite being a child; attractive because she was a child. At no point did she give him a hint of her nether regions; the promise of a sweet hole was more maddening than seeing one would have been. After, she left him to his own devices, and enjoyed her drink from afar, sitting within his line of sight, and at a perfect angle to tease him.

He spent a couple of hours fraternising with everyone, always ensuring Erika was at the corner of his eye. The ladies around him tried their best to shift his focus on them; alas, they were no contest. Eventually, Erika tired of the situation, and moved to a lonely window in a room next door, where she could afford some privacy. He waited a few minutes before following her there; he didn’t want to look too conspicuous. He left his drinks and his adorers behind to meet her; she was already staring right at him. He did not speak; they stood there, staring at each other, waiting for someone to break the silence.

It was night now, and the sky was clear. The moon decorated Erika with a silver lining; it was a wonderful contrast with her skin.

“Are you sure you should be looking at me like that, Hero?” she said.

“Like what? Am I doing something inappropriate?” He took a few steps closer; they were within arm’s reach now.

“Come on, now. If not prohibited, it should at least be frowned upon where you’re from.” She rested her back against the wall, and stretched her legs. Playful grin on her face, she continued, “Shouldn’t you stay away from forbidden fruit?”

“I don’t want to stay away.” Another step closer; she could hear his breathing now. The rhythm, the sound: the breathing of an aroused man.

He was much larger than her. Taller. Wider. He looked like an ogre by comparison. His ears were suspiciously rounded, and his skin was pale white, as if he’d never stepped out into the sun before. Little did she know that in the other world, he used to have an office job; he got at work while it was dark out, and when he left, it was dark out. As weird as she looked to him, he looked to her. He was so… masculine, compared to what she was used to, compared even to other humans; part and parcel with being a hero, she thought.

His features were carved into her mind; he was the last thing she remembered before passing out of blood loss. He’d killed the assailants, killed the man who hired them, taken her back home and saw to it that she got help. Near-death experiences are the fast path to long-term memory.

“You’ll make your suitors jealous~” she sang.

“If they despair, it’s their own doing. They built their own hopes up.”

“Truly, have you nowhere else you’d rather be? Out of all those fair, nubile maidens…” She was trying to make fun of him, but the way she looked away, ever so disappointed, she hinted it wasn’t all jokes to her.

He put a finger under her chin and guided her gaze back to him, up. “This unfair maiden has a most wonderful pigment. She is the perfect shade.” As he said that, the redness of a blush was added to her palette. She looked away, trying to salvage some dignity. “Why would I be interested in them?” He leaned in closer to her, speaking quietly, and yet so loud due to the distance. “Why pick a rotting old hag when I can have fresh, unripe fruit?”

Erika was so taken aback, she jumped. Her expression was undecipherable; shock, amusement… something else? “You…,” she trailed off. “The Hero is…”

Closer now, right next to her ear. “I’m a paedophile. I’m sexually attracted to children. Only children.” Erika wasn’t about to kill him, but she wasn’t speaking, either. “Do you mind?”

“No, I think…” She raised her finger to her mouth, searching for the optimal phrase. “I think it’s… kinky. Is that the right word?”

“Why are you here, Erika?”

“I went to visit the Great Tree. It is true; you are the Hero the legends spoke of. I should at least come to see you off, and I was granted permission.”

“Is that all you asked of it? Permission?”

She shied away from the question, but the Hero would not budge. The weight of the silence was more excruciating than getting the words out.

“I asked what it would mean for me to have feelings. I’ve been sworn to chastity; that is all I’ve known. For thirty thousand years, I have remained faithful. I wanted to know… if I’m a failure. If I’m corrupt.” She took hold of his hand in two of hers; they were so comparatively large, she had to, in order to have a good grip. “Hero. I was told to trust my heart, that it is no sin for a forest nymph to be close with a legend, the man who saved her from certain death, who saved her forest. So I am doing what I believe to be right.”

The Hero knelt and kissed her. Just on her lips, as innocent a kiss as he could make it. Erika had no interest in formalities; as soon as he broke the kiss, she pulled his face against hers with all her might, and kissed him properly, tasting the insides of his mouth. Her tongue was long, longer than a human’s, and she thrust it deep, stopping just short of triggering gag reflex, tasting every corner of his mouth. He tapped her lightly on the shoulder, because he was having trouble breathing, and she let him pull away.

“I apologise. I don’t know what took over me,” she said. “This is the first time I’ve felt like this. I’ve never kissed before.”

“What are you apologising for?”

“I… I don’t know.” She turned around, looking out of the window, her back turned to him. “You’re the Hero, and I’m… I don’t know.”

He hugged her from behind and spoke behind her ear. “What are you afraid of?”

“That I will not be to your liking. We are so different… I look like a child to you, but you are like a child to me. I’m of this world, and you’re from another. Our races, our bodies… There is so much not to like.”

“Erika, listen to me. Compared to the women here, compared to the ones at home, you are like a goddess. Your face is a work of art; every angle is perfect, every shape symmetrical. You are so tiny, so slender, I wanna eat you up. If a man does not desire you, he must be crazy.”

“Eat me up,” she said, and offered her neck. Silken brown skin; she was irresistible. He kissed her and sucked; she exhaled. “I love you. I love how big you are. I love when you touch me, when you grab me. I love seeing your flesh next to mine. I’ve dreamed of it, and when I woke, I could not sleep.”

Slowly, he lowered his right hand to her hip, then on her thigh, groping it. Her leg was skinny, much as the rest of her, and he could wrap his fingers around it with ease. He felt that if he put too much strength into it, he might break her; it was a wonderful feeling. Erika looked down, and when she saw his pale hand on her tanned thigh, it was as if something lit up inside her.

“Why did you come here tonight, dressed like this? You’re a little succubus.”

“Yes, I came to stir you up. I knew it would be bad, if I teased you too much, and you did something you couldn’t control out of passion, but… Thinking of making the Hero do that, thinking of soiling your perfection, ever so slightly, where everyone could see… It would prove that you are mine.”

“If you had but asked, I would have declared myself a child molester in front of a court.” He adjusted his touch, his fingers on her inner thigh now, and climbing up. Closer now, closer… She’d been teasing him all this time, a thin fabric separating his eyes from her virginal genitals, a child’s puffy pussy. Finally, he could see, he could feel.

She put her hand on his, stopping him. “You may not find what you want. Please don’t hate me.”

Confused, he did not know what she was getting at. “Why? Does it bite?”

“No, no. No teeth. Nothing at all.”

He wasn’t discouraged, and he wasn’t about to start hating her. In spite of her protests, he went on, under her loincloth, between her legs, on her soft, smooth groin. That was it: too soft, too smooth. No orifice.

“How surprising,” he said, as he pressed harder against her. She was squishy and wet; more than just friction sweat, she was aroused. Her reactions when he touched her, she was feeling pleasure! “Does it feel good?”

She nodded. “Yes. Yes, when you touch me, I feel good everywhere.”

“ _Everywhere?_ ”

“Everywhere.”

“So if I touch here…” He stroked her thigh. She nodded. “If I touch here…?” He stroked the side of her hip. She nodded again. “And here?” He groped a buttock, and Erika yelped. She brought her hands to her mouth, silencing herself. The Hero returned his hand to between Erika’s thighs, as her breathing became harder and louder, but her yelping, at least, disappeared.

“I’m sorry I’m like this,” she said.

“There’s nothing to apologise for.”

“I’ve misled you for this long! I lured you in to confess my feelings, but I’m not even a woman…!”

“You are perfectly womanly to my eyes. So soft. So smooth.” He kissed her on her cheek and stroked her neck with his free hand. Erika was resting more and more of her body weight on him, as her legs lost the ability to support her because of what the Hero’s hand was doing to her crotch. “How do you want to come for the first time? Your crotch. Your thighs. Your feet? I’d like to see you in ecstasy as I fuck your armpits.”

“No, that’s not…! Don’t tease me! That’s not how a man and a woman should—”

“I’m not teasing you. I _would_ fuck your armpits. I bet those ‘nubile maidens’’ cunts wouldn’t feel half as good as a young girl’s hairless underarms!”

“Are you really—”

He stroked her crotch in a circular pattern, interrupting Erika’s words, Erika’s sanity. “I want to fuck every last inch of your body, so that all your flesh may know a paedophile’s lust.”

“You don’t have to. I— I have a hole. Hero, I know it’s weird, but if you’d be okay with it, you can use my other hole. It’s, uh… I promise it’s hygienic! I’m a very clean girl!”

He stopped stroking, deciding it was time to tease her. “What hole? Can you be more specific? Is it… this hole?” He touched her nostril; Erika laughed.

“No!”

“This hole?” He touched her ear this time.

“You wouldn’t fit there! Not even your fingers fit!”

“Where would that hole be, then?”

“You know…” Erika twiddled her thumbs. “The other hole. In my behind. My rear hole.”

“I won’t understand unless you use the proper word.” He pressed his hand against her crotch. “I can’t find any holes here.”

“What are you making me say? Seriously…” But the Hero wouldn’t stop. In fact, he started pinching her crotch to get her “inspired”, leaving her on the edge of the stimulation she desired, and the pain of his sharp touch. “Fine, I mean my anus! Are you happy now?”

“I said the _proper_ word. Tell me what you want me to do clearly, because I’m stupid, and I might do something weird.” Still, he relented, so this time he merely brushed his fingertips over her flesh, which ended up being worse than before. She wanted him to touch her harder! The anticipation was sheer torture; she was so close, so, so, _so_ close!

Erika closed her eyes and cast aside the last bit of shame or pride she felt; a small sacrifice to be with the man she wanted. “I want… I want my dear Hero to thrust his big, white, adult cock inside the hole poop from. I want you to fuck my prepubescent shithole like it was a pussy; I want you to fuck me until it turns into an arse-pussy. I want it deep inside, until there’s no more. And if you bottom out, I want it _deeper_. I want my rectum to be yours, and my intestines. I want you to sodomise me with such brutality that my shitter turns inside out, and protrudes like a crimson worm from my once tight arse. I want you to show me why paedophiles should be feared and desired. I want you to bleach my hole white. I want to be your brown, elfin hole of anal delight. Tonight, tomorrow, and for thousands of years. When the Earth rots and the stars dim, I want to still have your cock pleasured by my kiddy sphincters. I want you to forget what a woman’s cunt looks like; for the ring of my turd-cutter to be the only pleasure you think of; for my farts pushing your seed out of my waste pipe to be your music; for my colon’s lubricants to replace your water; for you to know the corners of my guts better than you know your own palms.”

The Hero held her closer and tighter against his body. “I have good news for my little nymph, then: I love butts. I would have preferred anal love, even if you weren’t smooth down there.”

He tickled her skin between her legs, to which Erika groaned. She lowered both her hands to cover his on her nethers, and pressed down. “Do it harder… Just a bit more…,” she whispered. Following her request, he made motions from side to side, and in a circle, varying his technique, pace, and direction to optimal effect. “Harder…,” she insisted, pushing her butt out, pressing it against his groin. “ _Harder!_ ”

“Who would have thought, that the thirty thousand-year-old virgin would be this much of a pervert. For her to ask me to fuck her arse like that… How the mighty have fallen!” Erika responded only with her breathing. Satisfied with his stroking, he raised her arms over her head, and locked them behind the Hero’s neck. “Your little butt is more delightful than any pussy. All the tightness of a preteen. All the beauty of an elf.” He could tell that she was getting excited from the wetness alone; her hole might have been all plugged up, but she could still leak juices somehow.

“Oh, Hero…!” She was pressing herself so hard on him, that she could feel him growing under his clothes; compared to her innubile body, he was _monstrous_. “Make me a woman through my butt!”

“All a good girl needs is her butt. Are you a good girl, Erika?”

“I’m a good girl! I’m a good girl! I’m— _Ohhh!_ ” Her knees began shivering, the onset of orgasm. “I want to be your little girl! I want to be stretched and overpowered! I want to be a paedophile’s little whore!”

“You’re my kiddy buttslut.”

If Erika was trying to respond to that comment, he couldn’t parse it, because her words devolved into a primal mess that barely qualified as sound. Strength and light left her body, to be replaced with a wave of pleasure, starting from her crotch and spreading everywhere, from her toes to her pointy ears. She lost the ability to support herself, instead falling back onto her Hero’s large body, his manly hands, his perverse desire, and let the small fragment of heaven that was inside her to take her over.

When she could sense what was going on around her, she was in his arms, and he was walking out of the hall; he was heading towards his bedroom. The people in the room were staring at them, staring at her, and they were whispering among each other. Let them whisper; she was almost proud of their reactions. Yes, let them see, let them despair, let them realise how inferior they are, for she would forever remain a little girl, as if she’d never even reached two digits of age, the perfect target for a child molester’s lust.

“Um, Hero?” a person said, standing right outside the Hero’s door.

“I’m going inside. There might be noises; I suggest you leave if that would bother you.” Somehow, he managed to open the door while holding Erika; the other person was still very confused, however.

“But the celebrations aren’t over…?” he half-stated, half-wondered.

“We’re going to fffffuck!” Erika dragged the word out for effect. “We’re going to fuck, like adult and child! You can look through the keyhole, if you would like.”

Wails of exasperation could be heard, but they were cut short by the door slamming behind them as they entered the room. They didn’t know if he would follow up on Erika’s offer, but they quickly realised that either way, they did not care. The whole town could come watch through the windows if they wanted to, to watch which way exactly the Hero swung, to watch which hole he preferred, which race, which girl.

The bed had already been prepared with lots of pillows and fancy sheets, as if it was going to be a wedding night. Some of the locals, at least, were forward-thinking. He lay Erika down and went in for a kiss immediately. Everywhere his tongue touched, he was tasting virgin; virgin tongue, virgin gums, virgin teeth. He tasted the accumulation of thirty milliennia’s worth of purity; she’d been chaste an order of magnitude longer than humans knew how to _write_. His girl. His virgin.

Erika pulled on his clothes and broke the kiss. “Why don’t you get naked?” she said. The Hero was all too eager to oblige. He got off of her and undressed, throwing the garments in random directions; he would organise them later.

She made a motion to remove what few clothes she had, too, but he interrupted her. “You can leave yours on if you would like.”

“Oh. _Oh!_ ” She smirked as the realisation hit her. “ _Pervert._ ” She sat back and watched as the Hero revealed his naked flesh. He truly was built like an ogre; wide shoulders, hypertrophied muscles, every anatomical group well-defined and separated. And his penis… It was rock hard and enormous, the veins on it as wide as her fingers. She couldn’t believe that a heart could pump enough blood to maintain an erection. She couldn’t believe that it would fit inside of her. That fear became a fascination, and her fascination became a mandate: she would have him inside her, no matter what it took.

He got on the bed and moved up to her on his knees. Erika was teasing him with her cutesy expression, positioning herself so as to show off her limbs, but keeping them close together so that he only had the promise of her genitals, and not the vision. When he got within touching distance, she raised her leg and crawled her toes up his thigh, towards his crotch; he was so large and muscular, that his thigh was several times the size of her slender limb. Slowly, methodically, she reached the base of his cock, itself, too, thicker than her leg, and marvelled at the sight. She was transfixed by the shape, the dimensions, the skin contrast between her brown foot and the Hero’s white skin—so pale, it might be mistaken for sickly.

“You’re… white everywhere,” she said.

The Hero chuckled. “Well, yeah. Of course I am.”

She could feel the throbbing of his cock on her foot. She moved up a little, on his abdomen, feeling the vaguely rectangular shapes they formed on his body. Her soft touch… He couldn’t deny that it was very arousing.

“It’s so beautiful. The difference between us. So fascinating…” The Hero didn’t say anything, but looked at her strangely. “What? Did I say something weird?”

“No, it’s nothing.”

“I’ve never been with anyone before. I mean… I haven’t seen a white man naked. It’s so interesting… The colour difference. The size difference. It’s food for thought.”

She raised a second foot, approaching his genitals from a different direction, starting from his testicles. They, too, were oversized, and full of virile human seed. If he came, he would shower her like a fountain and make her all sticky and white. She bit her lip imagining that; yes, she would very much like to be his comedump. She balanced his cock between her two feet and explored his shape. All the way up, up to his glans, still partially covered by foreskin. She’d seen animals before, but never a human, not like this. The foreskin was stretchy and could move; she tried pulling down, and she revealed his mushroom-shaped tip in full. The underside of his foreskin was red, at least, as was the very opening of his urethra, and the gradient between the red and the white was so nice and natural, as if it was made to arouse a young girl’s fantasies.

His dick throbbed, and let a drop of precome on her toes. Due to his size, it was enough to soak her a fair bit. “Does this feel good for you?” she wondered.

“Very.” He inched closer to her, and she bent her knees to keep her feet in the same position. “You are very soft. Soft everywhere. Even your feet; they are as soft as a pussy.” Closer still. He was towering over her; he was so tall, three heads over her even in standing position. As she was lying down, the effect was exaggerated; he looked like a giant, and she like a toothpick.

“How many girls have you raped with with this monster? Were any of them children?” Erika asked as she was stroking his cock with her foot, her sole against its length. “If that thing got in a hole, well… it would tear your lover in half.”

“No, nothing like that.”

“Ah, just adults, then?” She pressed against his testicles. They were simultaneously soft and rough, squishy and hard; she liked the feeling of them, but tried not to press to hard, as that might hurt him. “What a shame. Little girls salivate over big things, you know. The smaller they are, the larger their wants.”

“I mean, I haven’t been with anyone.”

“Hero, you’re a virgin?” He didn’t respond, but his silence spoke volumes. “How lucky of me, to have had a taste of a virgin. The first taste of his mouth. The first to step on his cock. The first he’s given an orgasm to. The first he’s fallen in love with.” She lifted a foot up, trailing her way up his abdomen, his chest, a soft touch leading up to his face. She pressed her toe against his cheek, then looked at him suggestively. “The first to make me feel good everywhere,” she reminded him. He took hold of her ankle and kissed the ball of her foot; her sole was a much lighter shade than the top, a contrast that made the tiny extremity look even cuter. He inched closer, his cock now hanging over her, the tip poking at her navel.

He kissed again and again, and gradually the kisses became longer, wider, more and more like licks. He guided her foot into his mouth and licked her toes; under them, over them, between them. Her breathing grew heavier, more aroused; she felt that her foot had transformed into a sex organ and its surface was covered with clitorises. When he’d had his way with her toes, he licked down her sole, making his way to her heel, and ultimately her ankle.

He lowered a hand to her hip and stroked her thigh. He gripped, his fingers reaching all the way around her thigh and then some, applying and relieving pressure, as if he was massaging her. “You have wonderful legs. It’s a shame you only use them to walk; clearly, they’re built to pleasure men.”

Erika was learning many new things about human sexuality tonight. She thought the vagina was the ultimate target of men’s desires, the sacred garden of procreation. Now, she was being told her legs were made to be fucked as well. It was dirty, and wrong, and arousing; she wanted her entire body to be fucked. She wanted him to stick his cock everywhere. Her feet. Her belly. She’d let him rub against her ears, if he wanted to; they, too, would feel good if he was the one touching them.

He kissed down her calf, down to her knee. He stayed there and licked its behind, his tongue running over the creases of her skin. Each kiss was like an expanding island of pleasure; his saliva soaked through her skin as if it was full of aphrodisiacs. Her sole and toes were already feeling lonely, already having withdrawal syndrome from his addictive love. He licked down her thigh, at first from behind, and then inside, closer to her crotch. The waves of pleasure were reaching there now with the offers of his tongue. He was close, too close, the proximity was insufferable, cruel, and arduous. She wanted him to be there, yet he wasn’t there, yet he was getting closer, yet he seemed infinitely far away. Without realising it, she’d spread her legs wide to give his mouth better access.

His face was up against her mockery of a dress, the thin fabric covering her crotch. He took a finger to it and gently brushed it to the side; the light touch was painful in her state of immense arousal. She could feel his breath, wild and hot, against the smooth skin of her groin; the sensation was multiplied by how wet she was from her last orgasm, as well as the second round the Hero had been building to.

“Don’t tease me, meanie!”

“I’m not teasing you,” he said, though by his tone it was clear he meant none of it. He kissed her thigh just below where it connected with her pelvis, so close that it could just barely be called a leg. “It would only be teasing if I was aiming to kiss somewhere else.” His trail of kisses moved to her pelvis, and he even brushed his teeth against the small bump of her pelvic bone above her leg. “Is there somewhere else you want me to kiss? Where would that be?” He kissed lower and lower on her pelvis, ever closer to her crotch, but never quite there.

“Damn it, Hero. Virgins are supposed to be shy and impressionable,” she protested, but she should have got used to it by now. She lowered her fingers to her crotch and pointed at his ideal target. “Here. I want you to kiss me here. If you’re a good boy, I’ll let you lose your virginity inside my butt next.”

“I’ll be at your service, ma’am,” he said, and he kissed her right where her entrance would have been, if she had a vulva. Erika exhaled sharply to the touch almost as soon as his lips touched her. “Oversensitive?” He kissed again, poking his tongue out a little bit, touching her with the tip, and moving it side by side, sometimes fast, sometimes slowly. “Does your little cunny feel good?”

“Shut up, paedo.” She lowered her hands to his head and pushed his face against her groin, so that he would resume his licking. He took the hint, opened his mouth wide, and started licking properly. “Ah, like that, yes. You’re very good.” Her softness knew no parallel; pure, uninterrupted, hairless skin, smooth as a newborn baby’s. She tasted of saltiness and femininity, of prepubescence, and of Erika. As he was licking wide strokes on her empty crotch, he felt like he was devouring her innocence whole. Her grip on his head tightened; she curled her fingers through his hair, and pushed down harder, simultaneously pushing her hips towards him. With her legs, she pushed him towards herself.

The Hero took it in stride. He shoved his hands under her, taking hold of her butt. Just one hand would be enough for both buttocks; at two, she felt so small, she was more toy than person. He squeezed and pressed, so much that her waist was in the air. Erika was resting her weight on her upper back on one end and on his shoulders on the other. She opened her hands to feel more of his head, to feel the shape of his skull, before digging her nails on it. “More… A little more…! Fuck!” Her breathing was growing erratic, much like last time. She was swinging her hips back and forward, a wavy motion that carried through to her entire body. As she stretched, the indentations of her bones popped in and out of existence, visible through her skin; her ribcage, her pelvis, her skinny, concave belly.

His tongue was so warm and soft against her, much unlike his hardened exterior. Her lower abdomen was dripping with fluids, her own sweat and arousal indistinguishable from the Hero’s saliva. Even on her sides, she could feel droplets of sweat drip down to the bed, tickling her. His movements were so full of desire; he wasn’t able to speak, but she could feel his enthusiasm in his motions. Her androgynous, doll-like privates; he was infatuated with them. He was eating her out with all the lust, with all the care he would a woman— _his_ woman. He loved her, despite their age difference, despite looking like a child, despite being an elf, despite having numerous other options. He could’ve had anyone. Ever since he came to this world, he could’ve built a harem of his own, and nobody would have thought twice about it.

But he hadn’t; he’d saved himself for her, and her alone. He was _her_ Hero, and nobody else could have him. Her perfect, perverted, child-interested Hero. She moaned as her body shivered, losing control of herself like before. An explosion centred on her crotch, reaching down to her toes, numbing them, and up to her face, blurring her vision. So much wetness, so much warmth! Even as her body was having spasms, he wasn’t stopping; he licked her with unending fervour, like she was an angel of the heavens, and he was being served her nectar. Yes, drinking from the fountain of her ancient virginity, that was exactly what she tasted like: an elixir of childish chastity, with all its precocious immaturity and its presexual sexuality. He licked her as her orgasm intensified, and he licked her when it subsided; he licked her as a second orgasm blurred into the first, and the one that followed that. When he was done, she didn’t know how much time she had lost to orgasm; if he’d told her she’d been out of it for days, she would have believed him.

The Hero kissed Erika on the cheek. “Feel good?” he asked.

She nodded and hummed. “Where did you learn that? I thought you said you were a virgin, pervert.”

The Hero laughed. “You can find anything on the internet.” Erika looked confused; she should be, as there was nothing resembling a computer in this era. “It’s like a big, easy-to-search library, for all of mankind’s knowledge.”

“And there’s a book on how to please young children?”

“Of course. Anything you want.” He got closer to her ear, opened his mouth, and kissed it.

“That tickles,” Erika said. He didn’t stop; he poked his tongue out and started licking. He licked all over her ear, especially focused on her pointy tip. “Stop!” she said between laughs. “What are you doing? Stop!”

“Your ears are so cute. Elves have the cutest ears!” he said, and shoved the tip of his tongue between the complex creases and turns of her ear. “It’s what makes you so special. So cute I wanna eat you up.” And then, right on her ear hole. It sounded weird, and it felt weirder.

“Are there no limits to your perversion?!”

“What is it that you’re so opposed to? I thought you felt good everywhere?”

“I… I…” Erika was struggling to think on this double attack on her honour and on her honesty. “Please don’t make me come with my ears, Hero!”

“Okay. Since you asked nicely.” He stopped, then got on top of her. He kissed her on her lips, then stared at her eyes. A bang was obscuring her vision; he brushed it aside. They were glistening like emeralds of a flawless cut. They were very large compared to the rest of her face, like a child’s would be; peak female sexuality. “You have the most wonderful eyes.”

“T-thank you.” She blushed, not expecting the compliment. “I also think… you are very beautiful.” He leaned in for another kiss; as he was having his way with her lips, she lowered her hands to grab his cock. He looked at her, waiting for her next move. She lowered her grasp down to her testicles, holding one in each hand. They were larger than her hands, and very eager to ejaculate; she couldn’t encompass them completely. She tightened her grip, then released it, alternating between the two of them in a milking motion. The Hero’s cock twitched, a swift upwards motion, drops of precome spilling on Erika’s body.

She let go of him, and guided him to rest his penis on top of her, so that she would have a better impression of his size. He was a good part of her abdomen’s width, and reached up to her chest in length. There had been some fear earlier, but after her orgasms, all that she felt now was sheer excitement. “You are very big,” she said, as if it wasn’t already obvious. “You’re hung like a horse.”

“You don’t have to— Well, you know. I don’t want to hurt you.”

He was trying not to show it, but he was scared and inexperienced, too. Plus, there was nothing to relate the experience to; it wasn’t like fucking a child was a mainstream thing, much as paedophiles would love it. And… he certainly didn’t want for his first time to involve snuffing his loved one.

“Don’t worry, Hero. I’m eager to be your own personal sheath.” She stroked his penis, laid against her body. “I want you inside me all the way. From here,” she tapped her fingers on the base, near their crotches, and moved up towards his glans, “all the way to here. That way, all of you will be surrounded by my bowels. Wouldn’t you be interested in that? Wouldn’t you like that?”

“Of course, but… the size different is a little…”

“Come on, don’t be shy now. You’ve made it all this way; don’t you want to have the main course? You haven’t even had release yet. I’ve been the only one who’s had fun so far.” She tried, but reason was not getting to him. Well, there were other ways to persuade him. She wrapped her arms behind his neck, and pulled herself closer to his ear. “Don’t worry if it’ll fit. _Make it fit_. It’ll be nice and tight; tight as a preteen. You want that; take what you want. A child’s guts; a child’s _shithole_. Fuck the hole that you prefer. Fuck my cavern of decay. Your prepubescent lover demands it of you: _anal sex_. Fuck my butt, paedophile. Rape my butt, paedophile. Breed my butt, _paedophile_.”

Motivated by Erika’s speech, the Hero lowered his hands to her rear; she was wearing a suggestive smile, which swiftly disappeared when he squeezed, parting her lips in pleasure. “You’re the real pervert,” the Hero whispered back. “I thought forest nymphs were supposed to be chaste.”

“I _am_ chaste. You’re the first one to touch me like this. You’re the first one that I’ve touched…” As he was squeezing her arse, she squeezed his balls. She couldn’t have enough of how big they were. If he came inside of her… he would flood her with a couple of pints of seed, she figured. All that virile fluid, lost inside her anal hole, searching for a womb in vain. It would give her a good stretching, in addition to all of his meat.

“You make a good point. After all, only a virgin would think she can get pregnant with her butt.”

“What would you know about that?” Erika pouted. “Have you inseminated many women’s butts?” The Hero squeezed again and spread her wide. She was so wonderfully small and tight, in ways only a young girl could be. He was holding… groping something so tiny, so innocent… She was like a little doll; if he tried to fuck her, she would break. His penis twitched. Something so large inside something so little; he had to try it. If her outsides felt so wonderful, how great would her insides feel?

He dug his fingers inward, towards her anus, feeling around the puckered surrounding her entrance. It was very wet and warm, almost like she had prepared for this somehow. Erika gasped and lifted her arms to the sides of his chest. “Don’t tease me so much. My hole… Please touch my hole!” she said. He lowered a middle finger over her anus, it, too, soaked with arousal and desire. Now that he could feel her most perfect hole, she clenched it and relaxed it, clenched it and relaxed it, over and over, winking it to show her Hero what an eager buttslut she was.

The Hero rolled his finger around her entrance, gathering up her wetness. He was so large, his fingers were as thick as normal men’s endowments, and could give any woman a finger-fucking she would remember the day after; for a tiny elf like Erika, the size difference was even more pronounced. He prodded her again, though she would not give way. She relaxed herself, and so he earned half an inch of penetration. With a little push, he managed to be inside her up to his first knuckle. Erika scalding tightness clenched around him, trying to push him out; she arched her back and gasped.

“Are you okay? Does it hurt?” he asked.

She shook her head. “Deeper, please.”

He continued with the insertion, and now drenched by her intestinal lubricants, it went significantly smoother. His finger was surrounded by her warmth, her softness, the fluids of her guts. He could feel her heartbeat through the palpitations of her rectum, through the blood vessels behind her intestinal walls. Slowly, carefully, fearful of tearing anything, he inserted another inch, and then another, until all of his finger was inside of her, down to the base of his knuckles, encouraged by her pleas: “More. Keep going. Deeper. _Deeper!_ ”. Until his fingertip could feel the edge of herself kiddy rectum as he bottomed out inside it.

He moved it from side to side, feeling out her hole better. Erika moaned and made weird motions with her hands on his sides; she was using his body as stress relief. It looked like she had enjoyed that, so he did it again; moving from side to side, up and down, rotating it. Erika was arching her back in increasingly extreme angles, adding her own hip movements to magnify the stimulation; pressing back against him, moving around, communicating that she wanted to be fucked harder. He tightened his grasp on her buttocks, steadying them in place, then he pulled out a little, pushing back in moments later.

She let out an ecstatic moan. “Oh, Hero! If you do that, I’ll…!” Her high-pitched, innocent, childish voice was now coated with arousal. He, of course, did it again. “I’m going to come, Hero! I…! I…!”

“Go ahead and come. Show me the face you make when you’re brought to climax with the hole you shit from. Show me. Show me.” Though her body was shivering, his strong hold did not let her escape or earn relief. She was locked in his arms as he increased the pace and the intensity of his insertions, and fucked her with his finger. Her preteen pooper was showering him with lubricants and twitching with the onset of orgasm. Her brown face was now mostly red; her beautiful eyes were tearing up and half-closed.

She didn’t know what to do, or where to place her limbs. She dug her fingers into him for lack of anything better. “It’s here! Ah! Ah!” Her bowels tightened around him with all the strength that she had, making it difficult for him to continue his thrusting. He tried, putting more and more strength into pulling out, careful not to pull too much, and eventually, he found just the right amount. Even as Erika was having herself orgasm, he pulled out and pushed back in, using all the tricks he had figured out. This sent Erika into a deeper, stronger orgasm, her eyes completely closed now and her body moving in auto-pilot.

“Your shithole isn’t for defecation now. It’s for my pleasure. It’s my fuckhole,” he said, his foul mouth adding to Erika’s pleasure. “My prepubescent, elven fleshlight. My anal-only whore. Your butt is all you need. Your butt is all I want. I want to give you anal love. I want to give you anal orgasm. I want to give you anal _babies_.” He approached with his index finger as well; she was soaked enough, and stretched enough by now that the Hero could insert two fingers, and he did. She’d lost count of the number of her orgasms, but she didn’t mind more of them.

“I want… to be… sodomised! I want… to be ruined!” she said between breaths. “Break my butt… Tear my brown shitmeat. Please…! Please…! I want to be torn by a paedophile’s weapon! I want to be a hole. Treat me like a hole! Paint my lonely hole white!”

The Hero played with Erika until she’d calmed down a bit, and her orgasms had subsided. He lay her down on the pillows, so that her body was at a nice angle. He took his hands off her butt, and as he removed his fingers from her arsehole, she took hold of his hand, brought it to her mouth, and licked her anal juices from his fingers and his palm. She was very meticulous, ensuring no corner remained that she had not tasted, almost lost in trance as she savoured her own shitpipe.

“You look disappointed. Were you looking forward to tasting that?” she asked, giggling. “How heinous, for the Hero to want to drink the nectar of a child’s brown fart flower. Don’t worry. You can taste from the source, if you want.”

And he would, but first, he leaned in to kiss her, and he kissed her deeply, scooping up the few remnants of her taste directly from her mouth. He wasn’t elegant about it, his sloppy kiss sending drool down her neck, their saliva connected even after their kiss had ended. Then he lowered his focus to her hips; she raised her legs up, over her head, so that he would have a better access to her arsehole. He parted her arse, and there it was, gaping wide open: a crinkled dark ring, darker than her already dark skin, and at the centre of it, bright crimson flesh, folded into itself, the dizzying sight of her innards, well-stretched by his fingers. She clenched her hole, and as it opened up, a droplet came pouring out, falling towards the bed.

He dove in and scooped it up. He wasn’t even thinking; the sight of her gaping hole was that erotic. Its shape, its contrast with the surrounding skin. Her pucker, her intestines, her smell, her taste. It was the perfect hole, the hole he’d always dreamed of, the apex of eroticism. It was so beautiful, he couldn’t think of it as her waste orifice; it had to have been made to please cocks, otherwise why would it be so beautiful? The taste of her rectum was powerful, much unlike the subtler taste of her smooth crotch; so powerful that he feared he might faint. He shoved his tongue inside her as far as it would go, so far that his jaw hurt, so far that he could probe the very edge of her rectum. Her intestines were coiling around the intruder, around his hungry tongue, coating it with their depraved flow, and he drank it all up with unquenchable thirst, for he was drinking the nectar of an eternal virgin, of a young child, of an elven nymphette.

When he’d had his fill, and he looked at her, he knew what she’d been waiting for, so he kissed her again, giving back the anal taste he’d stolen before, and then some. This time, it was Erika who was sucking him out for a second helping of her poop chute’s vile essence.

With her legs in the air, Erika was already in the right position to have sex. The Hero adjusted himself, taking his cock in his hand, and lining it up properly with her virginal hole. “I’m going to do it, okay?” he announced, calmly despite his own arousal, ensuring every step of the way that his partner hadn’t changed her mind.

Erika raised her fingers to his chest and stroked it. “Please deflower me, great Hero, as I will deflower you.” Erika was very much looking forward to it, and, in truth, was incredibly fascinated by the idea of the Hero’s very first time being not inside a vagina, but a disgusting shithole. _Her_ disgusting shithole; the shithole of a brown elf. It was so wrong, so filthy… so magnificent. His very first experience, the one that would define his sexuality above all others, the one he would always look back to with nostalgic pleasure, the first hole of a woman he would ejaculate inside: her arsehole.

He pushed forward, and she could feel his glans. He’d stretched her well, but this was going to be a tight fit nonetheless; his girth paled in comparison to his fingers, to say nothing of his length. Oh, Gods, he was wider than her thigh! He was going to rip her in half. His monstrous, pale cock was going to be coated in the redness of her bowels. He was going to rearrange her intestines, so that he could fit it all inside her. Her colon was to be transformed into a long, straight pipe for his cock to fit in. He was so large! He was towering over her, overshadowing her, making her feel fragile, insignificant. He was a monster. A monster only interested in children, in little elves, in virgins, in anal-only sluts. He shouldn’t fit. He couldn’t fit. But he _would_ fit, because she wanted him to. She wanted to be stretched. She wanted for her body to be changed.

She wanted something large and powerful to _rape her_.

In his excitement, the Hero couldn’t control his breathing, his movements, or even his thoughts. He was right there. In a few moments, he would no longer be a virgin; in a few moments, he would be fucking Erika; in a few moments, he would be deflowering her arse. She raised her legs to his shoulders for better support; she wouldn’t have been able to wrap them around his waist anyway. He’d fantasised about this moment, about a moment like this for as long as he’d known himself. At long last, he would be living out the dream of many a paedophile, of many a _man_ : to buttfuck a young child. All those men who’d been glaring at her during the feast, he knew what they were thinking, their eyes fixated on her scandalous, exposed rear. How tight would it be inside? How sublime and feminine in her prepubescent androgyny? How far would her belly stretch with a huge adult cock forced in her?

He thrust forward, his vision bleary in his extreme arousal. Her hole resisted, and she gasped in surprise. He pulled back and tried again, this time with a little more force. He was still being denied, but there was some give now; the tip of his cock was minutely wet from her anal fluids. Another attempt, even harder now—a forcefulness that Erika did not protest, but _welcome_ —and the third time was the charm: his cockhead was in her rectum. He pushed forward, pulled back, and repeated, lubricating his length with her rectal emissions, making further entry possible. It wasn’t long before he’d bottomed out in her rectum, as deep as she would let him go, though most of his member was outside her.

The sensation of a barrier calmed him down enough to regain his sanity, and his care for her well-being. He bent in closer to her, so that he could look closer into her eyes, and he pulled out, slowly this time, carefully, so as not to hurt her, savouring the length of her hole. It was wet, and hot, and soft, and yet so powerful; she was tightening around him like a vice, every muscle tightened to maximum capacity. When he was in her, he could make out the tiny bump over her pubic region, a distension caused by his enormous girth on her tiny abdomen: his penis was like the size of her limbs.

“Deeper, Hero. Deeper,” she said. A lower, more hoarse voice, transformed by her own arousal. He was confused, turning his head. She reassured him by caressing his cheek with the side of her foot, and repeated: “ _Deeper._ ”

He kissed the presented sole; her anus tightened around him with the stimulation. He caressed her back, groping her calves, her thighs, then adjusted his grip in preparation of the insertion to come; another anal twitch. He could see how, with these reactions, he had managed to bring her pleasure by licking her feet: she was a true pervert. Like he had done with the initial penetration, he pulled back and thrust forward with increasing force, and gradually, after much persuasion, her internal sphincters gave way too. Her twisty bowels reshaped themselves to a pipe for his pleasure. Like that, he was inside her sigmoid colon, then her descending colon, her shithole now a pleasure hole.

“Deeper!” she commanded when he was halfway in. “Deeper!” she commanded each time a new part of her anatomy was conquered and deformed in the shape of his liking. “Deeper!” she commanded even as she was having perverse anal orgasms. With every thrust, she lost a bit more of her old, innocent self. With each insertion, her body twisted, too: protruding a couple inches out, and several wide, her abdominal bulge worked its way up her body. From her pubic region, to her navel, to her chest, a disgusting tumour of depravity, a phallic shape reminding her of her sins.

Finally, he was all the way inside her. Every last inch. Every part of him. Tip to base, so that his testicles were slamming up against her butt. She rubbed her belly with her hands, feeling every corner of her deformation, having little twitches of pleasure as she realised just how much the Hero was stretching herself.

“You are… ruining my body,” she said, her eyes transfixed on her belly.

“Yes, I am.” He groped her butt, and moved around a little, swinging his penis inside her. The bulge moved as he did, like a live worm eating more of her from the inside. “I’m going to destroy your little hole.” He took a mouthful of her ankle, and Erika’s intestines coiled around him as he did. Whenever he kissed, they clenched. Whenever he backed off, they relaxed. Perfect sync. Her wet hole was making sounds with its changing tightness, sloppy, wet farts carrying with them her anal honey. He pulled out slightly, just one inch, and pushed back fast, hammering into her. The bulge shrank and grew with his motions; even to him, it was intoxicating. She was so tiny, so skinny… Those hips shouldn’t be able to take him, yet somehow they did. He kept up his short, rapid thrusts, alternating between one ankle and another, and before long Erika was having an orgasm, the spasms of her colon seemingly milking him for his semen.

“Hero… fuck me, please.”

“I am fucking you,” he said, turning his attention to one of her soles. “Aren’t you feeling good?”

“Please fuck me _properly_ , Hero. Fuck me the way I deserve. Fuck me like…” She paused to look at him. She looked at his massive pale hands, holding her dark leg. He was so strong, he could break it in a thousand pieces like it was nothing. He was so beautiful… She didn’t deserve his adoration. She didn’t deserve to be with a hero of legend, especially one who adored her to this degree; a hero who’d given her the gift of his virginity. “Fuck me like a brown bitch.”

The Hero stopped teasing Erika’s feet for a moment, and looked at her. “I don’t mean to sour the mood, but you’re into some weird shit, aren’t you?”

“No…” _No_ his arsecheeks! The way the pitch of her voice climbed upward was telling the whole story.

“So you don’t think you’re a little bit racist? Just a tad.”

“I’m not racist!”

He kissed the side of her sole, as if to remind her of her true feelings. “Is that so?”

Erika made a dissatisfied face. Then she puffed her cheeks. When the pressure inside her had built up too much, she confessed. “Okay, alright, you win. I like the way you look. Okay? I like how white your skin is. I think it’s very exotic. I think it looks very good against my skin. The colour difference sends my mind racing. And it goes well with your size. I like it when your big, muscular body is holding my little body, when your colour is all over my colour. I like that you’re a human from another world, and I’m a wood elf. Is that wrong? Am I a bad person?”

He couldn’t kiss her from that position, but he could kiss the ball of her foot, which was somehow analogous to kissing her cheek. “You can be a bad person with me. Your good is sexy. Your bad is also.”

“Well, then, my Great Hero. I want to be bad now. I’m very bad. I think bad girls should be punished. Would you please punish me, Hero? I’ve had so many racist, bad girl thoughts. I’m evil, and prejudiced, and I need to be taught better. Will my big white saviour please teach me some civility?”

Perhaps he shouldn’t have given her the okay before, because now she was definitely going overboard. Well, there was no harm in entertaining her, and there was no point dragging the world’s insecurities into his bedroom.

He said that, but truthfully, he wasn’t exactly turned off by the play that she was introducing. If anything, he found it… kinky, engaging in stuff like that with her. There was a certain irony for an elf, the living embodiment of holier-than-thou, getting off on being subjected to degrading behaviour; an irony he was discovering he was partial to. How disgraceful. He’d thought himself better than that.

He pulled out of Erika carefully, her belly deflating back to her original state. She exhaled in relief, a great pressure leaving her body. Seconds later, she would ache for that pressure, wanting to be filled up again; the Hero had carved a hole inside her that she didn’t know that she had, and only he was endowed enough to fill her. She would not be left wanting for long, as the Hero scooped her and turned her around, her belly against the mountain of pillows instead of her back. She lifted her hips to better present her arsehole; it was gaping much wider now, her anus glistening, red, and smooth from being stretched to its limits. She tried to clench, but she couldn’t close it fully. Still, slaver ran down her crotch and mixed with the wetness there, then dripped down her thighs towards her knees.

With the way she was arching her back, the Hero had a great view of the curve of her spine, the ridges of her ribs, the dimples of her butt. He ran his thumb down, starting from her neck. She was right; their colour difference was very interesting. Seeing how large his hand was compared to her body made him want to do wild things to her: violent, paedophilic things.

The slight pressure of his digit felt like he was digging right into her spinal cord; the involuntary motions of Erika’s anus made in response resulted in yet more anal fluids getting farted out, spilling over the Hero’s thighs and balls. The immense stench of her bowels that he’d tasted before was all too evident now: her shitting hole was at a great angle to his nose. Like pheromones, her womanly aroma assaulted his brain, bringing back the memory of eating her out, of the taste of her rectum as he sucked her dry. When his thumb had reached her anus, he pocked it inside, just one knuckle, and turned it around to scoop up some of the overflow. Then, he licked his prize. _Ah, the taste of Heaven!_

She was tiny, and this position exacerbated the effect; her narrow hips were _just over_ the width of his _thigh_. He was going to fuck her so hard it would break her pelvis. With how large his penis was, he should have already wrecked her pelvis.

He cowered over her, pointing his oversized monstercock to her entrance. He leaned in to whisper to her, her face planted firmly in a pillow. “Since you asked nicely, I’m going to civilise you.”

“Please do, Hero! I’ve teased you all night with my tight little butt! I knew that you were looking at it. Everyone was looking at it!” She swung her hips about, bringing his penis along with her, since it was pressed on her anus. “I’m such a whore~! I wanted to tempt the glorious Hero, the pure Hero, the chaste Hero. I wanted him to look at me, to crave me, to fuck me! Even though I haven’t even gone through puberty yet! Even though I never will! I wanted to turn the Hero into a sodomite, a paedophile, a vile, horrible degenerate! I wanted him to want for my little kiddy pooper! I’m a bad, conniving girl.”

Erika definitely had a bent for the theatrics. Perhaps the elves, too, had a library of dirty books. Either way, he found her to be very well-read, and pressing the exact kink buttons to get him going. He put a hand under her and reached for between her thighs, pushing the fabric of her dress aside so that he could rub her groin.

“All this time, you were thinking of me using only your arsehole. What about your cunny? Aren’t you a girl?”

“I don’t deserve it in my pussy, Hero! I deserve it in my butt! Brown girls only deserve it in their butts, like they’re little boys! That’s right! Brown girls shouldn’t be fucked like women! Fuck me like an anal whore!”

Well, that was definitely one way to look at it; whatever helped her get her rocks off. He started pushing forward, penetrating her, and alternated between licking her ear and whispering in it. She lifted her hips higher, eager to be penetrated deeper; her juices were flowing down, soaking his hand like it was under a waterfall, as he turned it in a circular motion, rubbing her smooth skin. “Tell me, what is your shitting hole?”

“My arsehole!”

 _Deeper._ “Tell me, what is your fuckhole?”

“My arsehole!”

 _Deeper!_ “Tell me, what is all you’re good for?”

“My. Arsehole!”

 _All the way inside._ “What am I fucking?”

“My arsehole.” He leaned in to kiss her neck; to _bite_ it. “My arsehole, my shithole, my poophole, my dirtiest, filthiest hole, the hole I poop from, my exit, my shitting pipe, my pooper. My little pooper. My prepubescent pooper. My virgin pooper. My worthless, disgusting, filthy brown elven pooper.” She screamed at the top of her lungs: “The Hero is fucking my pooper!”

The Hero pulled out, and he began fucking her. “Good girl. Good girl.”

“T-thank you…!”

As he pulled out, he pulled part of her colon along with him, a bright pink rose over part of his cock; a rectal prolapse. As he pulled out, he pulled out her fluids, her smell. Between them, the juices of her butt, viscous strings keeping them together. When he pushed in, his wet groin slapped against her wet arse, a sloppy, watery sound. His weight was on her, pressing against her; she could not escape. He was so heavy, so powerful. She could feel her belly bloat, could feel the way her bulge rubbed off against the pillows. She could feel it so clearly now, every last inch, from every angle, as there was friction with the fabric. It was like a fifth limb, a foreign tissue, as if it had a mind of its own.

He was pulling so far out, only his glans remained inside her. Then her was pushing in, one motion, one stroke, with none of her colon’s initial resistance: _one hole_.

“My butt… will break…!”

“I love you, Erika.”

“Oh, H-Hero! I love you! I love you so much!”

As he was fucking her, his hand was still on her crotch, rubbing her. Her anal fluids made them both very wet, so there was hardly any friction, only the pleasant pressure of his hand. His strong, heavy, manly fingers; the Hero’s fingers. He was making love to her rear, her solitary hole, but he was also making love to her front, her smooth crotch, her hairless crotch, her featureless crotch.

“I love you. I love you. I want to be with you. I want to be with you forever. My wife. My soulmate. I want to have eyes for no other. I love you.”

 _Burp. Slap. Burp. Slap. Burp. Slap._ He was fucking her harder, rougher. The air gap of her colon was singing; her buttocks, as he hit them with his groin, they were singing; his testicles, as they slapped on her smooth groin, they were singing. His enormous, virile balls were tightening, in preparation for inseminating her. The Hero’s sacred, most powerful, most plentiful seed. A virgin’s seed, for a virgin’s hole. A virginal hole, a hole that had stayed chaste for tens of thousands of years.

He was kissing her ear, her cheek, her neck. One hand between her legs, he raised the other to her chest, flat and immature, just as he liked it. A child’s chest. A most feminine chest. A true woman’s chest. He was touching her everywhere, feeling her everywhere. She was so small, so petite, so tiny. She was like a doll. No person could be this slender, this skinny, this frail. She didn’t feel like a real, living being. He shouldn’t be fucking her. She was so beautiful. She was like a little child. He _should_ be fucking her. Who wouldn’t want to fuck her? He could feel her sweat on her back, the sweat on her neck. When he licked it, it tasted like salted chocolate, but perhaps his mind was playing tricks on him.

“I want to fuck your perfect brown butt every day. Every night. I want to come inside you. I want to flood your bowels with my come. I want to see you fart it out when you go to the toilet. I want your main source of protein to be my come. I want to rape and pillage your unspoiled, vestal body. I want to deflower my little virgin every night. I want to make love to you forever.”

Her arsehole was twitching as he spoke, an unending, unrelenting orgasm. He was fucking her so hard, so deep, so thoroughly, she had more cock inside her in that moment than she had elf. He had destroyed her virginity well and truly; no man could ever hope to match him, no one could fuck her as deep. She didn’t know how her poor anus could manage it; if you had asked her the day before, she could’ve sworn she would be dead by now.

“Har…der…,” she mumbled, tears and drool pouring out of her. “Rape me… harder…!” Her bowels were clamping down on him. So warm. So wet. “I am your brown hole… Fuck me… Please… Arserape me…! I love it in my shithole! I want to be one with you… with my shithole! I want to be punished… in my shithole!”

The Hero adjusted his position to better serve her request. He got on his knees, looking down on her. He grabbed her hips, and got them in position, too. He could see now… He could see those narrow hips, so small he could fit them in his hand. He could see his massive member, more than half the width of it, so long it reached up to her chest. The size difference was enormous. Her bowels had pulled out a good two inches, covering part of his cock with rosy, wormy, prolapsed flesh. It smelled of decay and immorality.

He fucked her as she asked, with all of his might, with all of his length. He jackhammered into her as if she wasn’t made of flesh and bones, but something indestructible, something deific. He fucked her arse as if it was a pussy. It was wet as a pussy. It was warm like a pussy. It was tighter like a pussy— No, it was _better_ than a pussy. Right, Erika, _had no pussy_. She was born, made to be an anal slut. She had an anal hole, the best hole, the ultimate hole, the most erotic hole, the most feminine hole, the dirtiest hole, the only hole he desired, the only hole she _needed_.

He lowered his hands on her arse and spread. So many colours… Her brown body, his white cock, her rosy innards. So wet… He could hear her when he slapped on her. “Yes, yes, yes!” she was mumbling, her mouth too busy with keeping her breathing steady to moan at a reasonable volume. It was alright. He could hear just fine; such a beautiful, neonate voice. He tightened his grip on her little butt. Such a tight butt. A little child’s butt. Was this the tree god’s decree? He was anally raping a preteen child! If his parents could look, what would they think? Would they be proud? If paedophilia was such a terrible thing, then why were their young bodies so titillating?

One last thrust, one final push. His testicles rose up, and they poured their contents inside Erika’s butt. One spurt, two, three; semen unending. He was pouring come inside her as if he was pissing, but his bladder knew no bounds. He was balls deep inside of her, pouring his virile seed into her waste pipe, wasting his babies and impregnating her turds, but it felt _so good_. He poured so much into her, that her belly distended even more; she looked like she was carrying triplets. So many unending pints, that her arsehole started having backflow, and his semen came pouring out of the other end.

He was afraid of flooding her to such extent that she would end up popping, so he pulled out with a loud sound, as the stopgap of her anus was removed, and all the excess semen was farted out like a fountain, coating his balls and legs. To his own surprise, he wasn’t done yet; he kept coming, this time pouring it out on her back. Erika was absolutely ecstatic being showered with this much of the Hero’s spunk, loving the way the warm liquid wormed its way inside her, outside her, over her. She felt its heat rejuvenating her, empowering her, _impregnating_ her. Yes, she could feel his sperm penetrating her every cell and marking her as his forever. His woman. His elf. His, for life, a place only she had the privilege of occupying. She felt so happy she could die.

The Hero had well and truly painted Erika white. She had so much semen on her, it was difficult to tell where she ended and his ejaculate began. As for the bed and the pillows, they ought to be beyond salvation. Erika was still farting out his seed, albeit at a slower pace, and with time, her rosebud would return in its proper place inside her body. He collapsed next to her, trying to catch his breath. Erika pushed him so that he would be face up, kissed his cheek, then crawled between his legs so that she could clean up his penis. There were still trace amounts of semen coming out, and of course the taste of her arse; if that was to be her nourishment from now on, she needed every bit she could get.

By the time she was finished cleaning, the Hero was hard again. “Ready for round two?” she asked.

The Hero laughed. She had tremendous stamina, worthy of being an adventurer in her own right. “I’d love to. But first, I need to use the bathroom.”

“Use it, then.” Erika opened her mouth, and directed the Hero’s penis to it. She waited. She did not budge until the Hero gave in and used her body like a urinal, and to her it was the highest form of praise.

Months later, the Hero had to take a break from his heroics. As dependent as everyone had grown on him, they did not fault him, because one look at his disturbingly young-looking wife sufficed to tell that he needed to take care of her; she was pregnant with child.


End file.
